


Waiting Brought Us Back Together

by Fiction_Rules_Reality



Series: Waiting [2]
Category: The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: M/M, Reunion Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiction_Rules_Reality/pseuds/Fiction_Rules_Reality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short sequel to I Will Wait As Long As Needed. Patroclus joins Achilles in the Underworld.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting Brought Us Back Together

My waiting will be over soon, I can feel it. There is something in me, in my soul, telling me that Patroclus is not far away. Every soul that comes might be him and I cannot believe it. After all these centuries we will be together again, as we belong.

There is a brief flash as another soul joins us. It is packed here now, many people are buried without money in this new time period. Then there is color again, and I cannot breath because he is here. His brown eyes meet my blue ones and a smile spreads across his face and I am grinning as well and nothing matters because we are together. I throw myself onto him, sending us both to the ground. We are laughing as we fall, arms wrapped around each other. I know not how long we stayed there but it does not matter, time means little to us now that we are reunited. 

We sit up I remain on his lap, my arms around his neck refusing to let go. “I’m sorry, so sorry my Patroclus.”

“There is nothing to be sorry for, my love. I made my choice.” He lifts my head up and kisses my lips. We pull back and he gestures for me to get up. He grabs my head and pulls out two coins, one for each of us.

I meet his eyes and nod, grabbing his hand as we walk forwards towards Charon and his boat. Yet I stop first, I let go of his hand and turn to the others. The people who listened to me tell my story over and over. The people who unlike me do not have anyone coming to get them. I frown slightly.

Patroclus sees the look on my face and reaches for his money pouch and handing to over to me. We were both born princes, we lacked for nothing but when Patroclus was disowned for accidentally killing another child he began to carry money on him at all times. He knew how quickly death may come, how unprepared you may be. I have never been more thankful for this habit of his.

I take the money bag and give it to one woman who has been here longer then I have. I grin at her and take Patroclus’s hand once more following him onto the boat that will take us to our judgement and I know that everything will be perfect because I will not let is be separated ever again. I am Achilles, son of the Goddess Thetis, the Aristos Achaion but I was nothing without my Patroclus by my side.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this immediately after the first one but I did not like it as much. I meant to edit it but don't have the time so I just posted it anyways.


End file.
